Watch the Road of Choices Ahead
by Dr.GreenAndMr.Blue
Summary: A few months ago, the three starters from Unova joined a group of Pokémon Scavengers, hoping for a better chance of survival on this crazy, dangerous world. What a lovely twisted world. (Rating is now 'M' for Light/Heavy cursing, Heavy implications of sexual content and a bit of gore in later chapters. Focused Snivy/Oshawott and Emolga/Tepig. Possible Chikorita/Cyndaquil.)
1. Introduction

This is my second fanfic, on this site. I know, that some people _may_ say... "This fanfic is awful!", "This is a horrible fanfic." or, "Who even did this?"...

But it matters not! I have always loved writing and reading stories. Even when I was a bit younger. So, why let myself get _bothered_ by this kinds of things? Everyone says, 'Do things that _you_ want to do, not what _others_ want you to do.' Am I not right?

Anyways, I have wasted too much of my precious time, rambling.

Without further ado, Mr. Blue! Disclaimer, if you please...

 **Yo. Mr. Blue's talkin' now. That useless excuse for a sane person doesn't own Pokémon or any of the characters. They're Nintendo's. And Game Freak's. Supposedly.**

You didn't have to be harsh...

 _Idiot_...

* * *

"Dude, what the hell!?" The certain Fire-type pig exclaimed, obviously annoyed. That's because Oshawott, the Water-type otter is shooting weak Water Guns on him. It doesn't hurt, but still. It's annoying.

Oshawott just snickers, and shoots another Water Gun on Tepig, and the said fire pig was getting angrier by the minute. "Stop it! The fuck's gotten into you!?" He was very pissed now, and certainly someone's gonna get hurt if nobody stops him. Luckily, Snivy was there. The British Grass-type snake sighs loudly to the childish boys. "'ll you two stop, _please_!?" Snivy shouted at them. The two Pokémon were now silent and slowly nodded to her.

"Thank you! Now please, help me with this bloody puzzle!" They were stuck in a dungeon. Not a "fighting dungeon", where you have to fight other Pokémon for your own life. It wasn't like that, it was a puzzle dungeon, so you'll have to solve puzzles in order to get out of that hell hole. Or you'll die in there. And they were sure as hell that they didn't want this.

And this one, in particular, is pretty difficult, because, they'll have to leave one of their items on a button for them to pass to next one. They only had a Super Potion and a flashlight, so they'd have to choose between them.

"Damn. This is a tough choice." Tepig was worried, he didn't want to leave nothing behind. But he knew, that it ain't an option right now. "Well, c'n't believe I'm saying this but, I'd rather leave the Super Potion." Snivy decided to leave the Potion, they had three Oran berries in their bags. And they also didn't quite know how to use it properly. ( ** _In this fanfic, they are using bags projected just for Pokémon. Do not ask. I don't actually know how I came up with this. Just don't question it._** ), but the torch on Snivy's hands was reaching it's end. That's when the flashlight comes. They needed light, right? They couldn't just leave it.

"Me too, were going to need the flashlight more than anything. And Snivy's smart, so I trust her..." Oshawott agreed on leaving the Super Potion, and that little compliment made Snivy blush slightly.

Tepig glared at Snivy, then at Oshawott, he sighed angrily. "Do I have a choice here?" Snivy smirked, and looked at Oshawott. Who held the same smirk from her, and they both look at Tepig and shook their heads.

Tepig frowned. "Then I guess that's it. Let's leave it." He didn't exactly agreed to this, but as they said, he didn't really have a choice. Well, screw it. If life's handing you lemons, try suffocating someone with them.

The green snake narrowed her eyes at the fire pig. "Hmm..." Tepig growled. "'Hmm', _what_? Stop trying to act superior. You _British_ Greenie bitch..." Snivy flinches at his words. She was very sensitive with her accent, and hated when people mocked her about it. Some even said that she was a fake Snivy because of her accent. How outraging! "Well! Something against British Pokémon?! Huh? You Wanker!" She spat, but Tepig didn't quite understand what she said, but was offend either way. And she was _disgusted_ by his actions. How _dare_ he disrespect her because of her accent! She didn't _ASK_ to be born with it...

"You two better stop this, right _now_! They looked to their side, and saw Oshawott with a determined, but also a bit scared, look in his eyes. It was... unexpected. He almost never had outbursts like that. But when he _did_ , Snivy was never there.

"I-I...I mean, y-you two s-shouldn't f-fight like that... A-Aren't we s-supposed to act like a team?" Oshawott said a bit scared. Okay... A _lot_ scared. Tepig was glaring intensely at the otter, who couldn't help, but take a step back. Even though he was a type-advantage at Tepig, sometimes he was scary. Emphasis on _Sometimes._ Then, the fire pig's face started soften a little.

"He's right, we shouldn't be fighting. If we wanna get out of here alive, we'll have to work as a team." Tepig was looking down, sighing. "I'm sorry." Snivy's face softened. "No worries, mate. Just, don't _EVER_ talk 'bout my accent again, alright?" Tepig nodded. "Okay."

-X-

" _Run,_ bloody hell!" The three Pokémon were running from a giant Scolipede that was chasing after them. Apparently, the moron of the group, Oshawott, actually set off by _mistake_ a trap on the last puzzle. They managed to get out of there, but the Scolipede, also managed that too.

They kept running from Scolipede for a long time before Snivy managed to find a hiding spot for them. They had enough for that day. Time to go home.

* * *

When they arrived at the village, Oshawott immediately collapsed on his knees. He was exhausted. All he wanted, was to go to his home, collapse into his bed, and only wake up on the very next day.

"Oh, Arceus! Are you alright, Oshy?" The British snake cried out. Was he fine? Did he hurt himself back there? She wasn't sure.

"I'm fine...I'm just, just tired, that's all." The Water-type otter blushed deeply from the little nickname she called him. He held strong feelings for the British Grass-type. And he had admit, that accent of her's, was so fucking beautiful. He _loved_ her accent. He always thought that it suited her, 'cause of her usual polite way.

But in no way that she would like him back like this. Like him as a friend, sure. But as a lover, a mate? She would _NEVER_ like him that way.

"Can you walk? I can help you, if you want." Snivy offered, but he said it was fine, that he could walk on his own, and thanked her for offering.

"Well guys, I'm off. Bye, Oshawott. Bye O', British one!" Tepig teased Snivy a little, but she didn't noticed. Or cared.

"Well, bye, mate." Snivy waved a little, Tepig chuckled, and nodded slightly to her. "See ya, _'mate'_." Snivy giggled, and smiled. "Take care, bacon boy." "You too, grassy." Tepig then took off in a sprint to his home. It wasn't far away. But he wanted to get there as soon as possible, so he can have his free time, before actually going to work. He's not only an 'adventurer', but a Scientist too! Although he doesn't seem, or act like one, he _IS_ a Scientist. But he only work at late night. Like, from 12 AM to 7 AM, and he doesn't even get to sleep after that. He still have to meet his group, go on a adventure, then only _later_ he'll sleep.

"We should go back home now, then." Oshawott suggested, getting closer to her. She smiled brightly at him, and nodded.

Snivy blushed slightly for being too close to him.

Then, she kissed his cheek.

"Goodbye, Oshawott. See you later, mate." Snivy dashed to her house before Oshawott could say something. He was completely gobsmacked, but he shook it off.

"See ya tomorrow...'Mate'..." Oshawott whispered to himself. He turned to leave, and walked peacefully to his home, happy with what just happened.

 _Phew. What a day._

* * *

 _I am not dead! Yay! Miss me? No? Well I missed you guys. This is my second fanfic here. I hope I will get something with this. But I think it has potential. Maybe so. Also, this MULTI-CHAPTER. And that means, I'll upload chapters as soon as I can. And another thing. Please I would LOVE to see your opinions about this. I doesn't matter if you think the fanfic is bad or not. I just want to see your opinions on this. So I can adjust it to be very good. And, about Snivy being British... You see, everytime I look at a snivy, I imagine British-relationed things. And that idea came over to me. And I asked myself, "Why not make Snivy, a British Pokémon? It would be interesting, since I haven't seen ANY fanfics with a British-accented Pokémon."_

 _Anyways, I appreciate your attention in this fanfic of mine. This one in particular, took a lot of effort on me. And I hope it's good. Thank you for reading. Have a nice night. Cheers!_


	2. Hiya! I'm Servine!

_Hello, fellow users! I am gladly introducing you to the second chapter of this fanfic! However...There is not too much to say. Except, that the user MewLover54 has "favorited" my fanfic! If that word does not exist, I, Dr. Green, claim from now on, it exists!_

 _I am deeply sorry for rambling. I am just so happy! THE MewLover54 has actually liked my fanfic! Now I am determined to continue it!_

 _Without further ado, Mr. Blue, you know what do. Huh, it rhymed_.

 ** _Good for you. That idiot doesn't own Pokémon or any of it's characters. They're Nintendo's._**

 ** _Now, get out of my sight before I actually lose my shit._**

 _Okay, okay. Jeez, if you keep being a little immature person, no one will be pleased to be around you. You know that._

 ** _Whatever you say, doc._**

* * *

I hear giggles.

Don't know from who, but I hear it. It's getting more clear, but I still can't recognize it yet.

The giggles continue, they're getting louder. I'm starting to recognize it, and I think know who it is. And I don't believe it. But it doesn't hurt to be sure.

I slowly open my eye, a blurry green and creamy figure showed up. Though I'm still waking up-

"Hiya, Mister Oshawott!" Dear Arceus. That annoying little brat has showed up again. What did I do to deserve this?

"Hi, _Servine_." I replied to her half-heartedly. I hate to wake up too early, and I hate her even more. Combine them, and, poof! You have a pissed and tired otter, that wants to crush the snake that is in front of him.

I raised myself to look at the clock, and- Ohhhh...Shit. It's 8:47. I'm goddamn late. Snivy's going to fucking murder me. Dammit, DAMMIT! I was supposed to be at Tepig's shelter, at seventeen minutes ago!

"Is something wro-"

"Not _now_ , Servine!" I cut her off. I don't have time for this. I have to get rid of her, and go as soon as possible to Tepig's place.

"I'll have to go. I'm very busy, and I do _NOT_ have time for-" I stopped myself. She was on a verge of tears. Her eyes almost entirely red. She's infuriatingly annoying, but I can't stand to see her crying. It breaks my heart a little. She's like a, uh...Like a 'little sister', to me. An _annoying_ little sister to me.

"I-I'm s-sorry for b-bothering you, Mister Oshawott...I j-just wanted to p-play..." Servine was slightly sobbing. Christ, what have I done? She's just a little girl, goddammit.

"No. I should be the one who has to apologise. You only wanted to play. I'm sorry for being harsh with ya, Servine." Servine stops sobbing and stares at me. Then she smiles brightly, damn, I always forget how she's such a _happy-go-lucky_ snake...

"Does that mean yo-"

"No, Servine. That doesn't mean I can play with you now. But, I promise, I'll play with you as soon as get home, okay?" I promised her while smiling brightly and scratching her head softly.

"Thank you, Mister Oshawott!" Servine thanked me, giving me a tight hug with her vines, and her little hands at well. Arceus, she's crushing me...

"See you later, Mister Oshawott!" Servine finally let go of me, and thank Arceus she did. If she held out longer, I could've died there.

"S-See ya, kiddo." I replied, still trying to catch my breath.

Then, I remembered that I was late to the 'meeting', so I went off sprinting to Tepig's place. I just hope I'm not too late.

* * *

"Guys! Wait up!" I shouted for them, Arceus, I _am_ too late. They're already leaving. Goddammit! I'm such an irresponsible fu-

"You finally showed up, mate. I have to confess that I was worried for you. You're usually not this late. What happened?" My thoughts were interrupted by Snivy's beautiful accent...I feel like I'm going to melt... "Ugh. _Servine._ " I replied half-heartedly. "She was bothering you again?"

"Yup."

"Wow. She doesn't let up for ya, love."

"Yeah. She doesn- Wait, what'd you call me?"

"So... We're heading for the Lostlorn Forest, mate...Wanna, come with me...?" She asks shyly. Arceus, she's so cute when she's shy! But wait. She didn't answer my question. Did she just called me 'love'...?

"Of course! I'd love to!" I accepted while smiling widely at her. "Then let's go, mate!" She grabbed my paw and dragged me with her into the forest for our little camp, that was set up for nothing more than two months. It's just our second month in here and food's already getting scarce. Our camp is swimming in shit, but we're surviving none-the-less.

When we arrived at the camp, everything seemed normal. Except...

"Mister Oshawott!" _Ser-fucking-vine._

"What are you doing here?"

"I signed up for your camp, and they assigned me for _your_ squad, Mister Oshawott." They actually let a child sign up!? Goddammit, if something happens to her, I swear to Arceus, I'll quit this shit!

"But don't worry, Mister Oshawott. They know I'm still young, so I can't do things that can actually hurt me. So I'm just a 'Little Medic'." What a relief. And I wasn't being sarcastic.

" _'Little Medic'_?"

"Yeah, ya never heard of it? It's a side group of young Pokémon that can't do fighting thingy, so we just treat wounded Pokémon with light damage or light status change, like a lil' paralisis, a light poison, a slight burn, a simple cold, 'n stuff..." My jaw was dropped to the ground. Wow, she's smart, for a little snake. Meh, I guess it's the thing of her species.

"Yeah. Take care, little one."

"Ya too, Mister Lawrence." She replied winking at me, which bothered Snivy very much.

"Heh. _'Lawrence'?"_

She shrugged. "I couldn't come up with a better name." she said with a smirk and walking off.

" _Lawrence._.. Well, it suits you, love!" Snivy said cheerfully- Wait, she said it again!

"Yeah I guess it do- Wait, did you just called me that again?

"Called you what?" She raised an equivalent of an eyebrow.

"Uh...Nothing, forget it." I decided to brush it off.

Huh... _Lawrence_... I like the sound of that. Thank you, Servine.

* * *

 _Wow, I am actually very proud of this. And I am sorry if it's less detailed. It's because I did this during midnight. And it's just to introduce Servine, the little snake. And the reason she's younger than Oshawott, Snivy, Tepig, etc., it's because she evolved_ too _early. In here, Pokémon evolve around 14 or 16 years after their birth. **(Get** **it?)**_ _And Servine evolved, like, 11 years after her's._

 _So, yep. This took a lot of effort from me, so I'd like to see your reviews about this. Bad or good, it doesn't matter._

 _Anyways, thank you for reading, have a nice night! Cheers, pals!_


	3. We're goin' to Twist Mountain!

_Hello, Humans! I come in peace! And very happy to tell you that today, is my birthday!_

 **Yeah...Lil' ol' Doc's makin' 49 today**!

 _I'm not that old. Try replacing the 4 with a 1, okay?_

 **Whatever, but ya the point**.

 _Shut up, just make the disclaimer, you stupid little idiot._

 **Heh. Lil' ol' Doc doesn't own Pokémon. Even if he wish he did.**

* * *

"Are you a fucking _nutter_!? You're gonna get us all _killed_!" A certain green snake desperately yelled, scared shitless.

"Calm ye tits, Snakey. We ain't goin' to fall." Eevee tried reassuring her that he knew what he was doing, and that they were safe, but Snivy probably didn't even heard. She was busy staring down the abyss in front of her, while mentally screaming. She's scared of heights.

Snivy, Oshawott, Tepig and Tepig's friend, Eevee, were taking a ride on a cable car, directly to Twist mountain. They were on a ' _Explore and Scavenge_ ' mission. Their camp was running low on supplies. They needed to go inside Twist Mountain to collect rare material, so the leader of the camp could exchange it with other camps for more supplies.

And _THEY_ were unfortunate enough to be chosen. But hey! At least Oshawott could spend more time with Snivy!

If...He survives this mission.

Twist Mountain is not only known by it's rare material, but also known, by it's extreme bloodlusted and deadly Pokémon, so only the strong ones dared to enter it.

And they weren't that strong at all.

So, in less words, they were _fucked_.

* * *

"And...We're here!" Eevee happily announced, getting out of the cable car, and smiling like a kid who just got a big candy from someone.

Tepig groaned while getting out, he just woke up from the long and boring trip.

Oshawott, on the other hand, got out of the cable car carrying the British snake in bridal-style. She passed out moments before their arrival. She couldn't handle the height.

Eevee was rambling weird things to himself and Tepig was sleep-walking. So they were taking care of their own business. And somebody had to carry her.

He was blushing so intensely, that it could match with Snivy's beautiful Ruby-colored eyes. And when he looked at Snivy, he felt the entire world slow down. She was beautiful, and he couldn't deny it, and she looked even prettier sleeping. He could hear her silent breath and her heart slightly beating, everything.

He wanted her by his side forever. He loved her. So much, that he wanted to kidnap her just to keep her for himself. He couldn't hold himself, and kissed her softly on the forehead. And she slightly moved, and slowly opened her eyes, just to see that the otter was holding her bridal-style.

"Morning, sleepy one." Oshawott said while smiling widely at her, and blushing a bit.

The grass snake couldn't help, but to blush madly. Then, she looked at the otter's chest, just to glance at her hand, that was resting right in the center of it. He chuckled at her little shock and decided to put her down, not to make her too uncomfortable.

"Thank you, love. I appreciate your concern for me." Snivy thanked Oshawott and kissed him on the cheek.

"No problem, Snivy." Oshawott gave her a little smile, while blushing.

"So... Let's go then. They're probably looking for us." Oshawott offered a paw to her, which she gladly accepted, and held his paw.

* * *

"What took you long!? Were you two making out, and forget to follow us?" Tepig was pissed now, they actually took longer than they expected.

The pair of unovian starters blushed madly and quickly denied it, Snivy death stared at Tepig, who didn't even react.

"Are ya guys done? We have a job to do, I certainly don' wanna die in here." Eevee said impatiently. Snivy send a last death stare at Tepig, before turning around and walking off with Oshawott, who just shrugged and followed the British snake.

"Stupid snake..." Tepig whispered to himself, the rage clear on his voice.

"I heard that." But she heard anyways.

"So what? I have a type-advantage over you, so don't even try." Tepig snapped at her, making her flinch slightly. She suffocated herself with silent rage.

"Yeah, yeah, _fuck you_ too, mate."

* * *

"Hey, Check this out, dude!" Eevee said with a lot of enthusiasm. He finally found his first gem! How incredibly sweet! It was a Psychic Gem!

"That's a uh...Nice, and all, but...Can we get the fuck outta here? It's nearly nighttime." Oshawott said while suspiciously looking at his sides.

"Oh, are you scared, mate?" Snivy said teasingly to the otter, who stuttered a little.

"W-What? N-No! Of course n-not..." Oshawott stumbled through his words.

"Okay, sorry for messing with you, mate." Snivy apologised, but had a smug grin plastered on her face.

"O-Okay, we should get out befo-" Unfortunately, the was cut off by a loud roar that came deep into the mountain.

I am sure that you expected something to happen too, oh, well...

"How 'bout now!" Eevee panicked, and ran off without looking back. Oshawott and Snivy ran after. But wait, where's Tepig?

* * *

"There you are, ya lazy _fuck_!" Eevee exclaimed, while gritting his teeth when he saw Tepig sleeping on the ground, snorting loudly.

Eevee got pissed and started to yell at Tepig, who just woke up, but kept his neutral face. That pig doesn't care for anything does he? And he call himself a 'organized scientist'... Heh, who's he kidding? He can't even work without drinking an energetic.

After the yelling, Eevee tackled that fucker down, and punched him square on the face. Only one punch though. Then, he got up, and death stared Tepig. Damn. People seem to like to death stare this guy.

"Alright, I apologise for being an asshole, and for not helping you guys." Tepig said half-heartedly. Eevee gave him the middle paw-finger, or, something... And Tepig just shrugged.

"Okay, enough trying to tear each other's throats. I already have to deal with Tepig and Snivy's arguments all the time, and a little grassy pest back at the camp. I don't need to have another thing to torment me. Let's go back." Oshawott turned around, and stepped into the cable car, without a word coming from his mouth. And they followed suit.

* * *

Once they arrived at the camp, Eevee took his gem, and bounced around happily while searching for their leader.

Their leader was Emboar. Everyone likes him, the others say that he's cheerful, kind and also very funny. Which is true. "Ah! Eevee! I see you came back with your group, so...What did you brought here?" Emboar suddenly appeared and asked, which made them jump in surprise.

"W-Well... Sir, we brought with us a Psychic Gem, a gem that boo-" Emboar cut him off.

"I know what it does, son. Thank you, I appreciate your help. Please, hand me the gem, Eevee." Emboar thanked them while giving a small smile. Then, he patted Eevee on head.

Eevee gave Emboar the gem, and he gave to them 6560 Poké, Eevee divided it for all of them, and each one got 1640 Poké. (I swear, I didn't use the calculator for this.)

"Guys, thank you so much for this, if y'all wanna hang out with me, just go over my crib at the village, I'll be waitin' for y'all with open arms. Except you, bacon boy, I'm still mad at ya." Eevee glared at the fire pig, who just kept his neutral face all the time, he was tired, and just wanted to go to bed. Eevee smiled at them and walked off, leaving the three unovian starters. Tepig soon leaves too, leaving only the otter and the snake alone.

"So... Snivy?" Oshawott looked at her, with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Yes, love?" The British snake smiled softly at the otter. He stuttered, and sighed.

"D-Do...Y-You want t-to go to m-my home, a-and watch a m-movie with me?" Oshawott asked shyly and blushing heavily, she tilted her head to the side, and giggled.

"'course, I'd love to! What time, love?" Oshawott slightly tensed, he didn't thought this far.

Then, Oshawott had a really dumb idea... "At midnight."

"Okay, then!" ...That might work.

"See ya, Snivy." Oshawott scratched the back of his head, and smiled to her. She nodded, before hugging the otter, she felt a jolt go through her body when she made contact with his soft white fur.

"So...Until midnight?" She whispered in his ear, blushing intensely. But it was nearly impossible to see because of the setting sun.

"Until midnight." Oshawott hugged her tighter.

* * *

 _Today is my birthday! Yay! I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, but, I was waiting until today, so I could release this chapter on my birthday._ _I really hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to review! But remember, no flame troopers! Cheers, pals_!


	4. Wanna watch the movie with me?

Hello! This is the part where I kill you!

 _ **What? Dude, are ya-**_

Just do the disclaimer, Blue.

 _ **...Okay. Dr. Green doesn't own Pokémon, nor The Fault in our Stars. In fact, he doesn't own anything. Not even the notebook he's using to write this.**_

Ok...

* * *

The blue and white otter impatiently tapped his feet on the ground, nervously glancing at the clock on the wall. He told Snivy to come by midnight, and it's almost near midnight. He was sitting on his sofa, with only a glass of coffee on the table next to him to keep him awake.

Staring unblinkly at the door, he waited for a knocking. Nothing. Not even a sound. Everything seemed so quiet it's was almost agonizing. He sighed in impatience, and got up. The otter went to his kitchen, grabbed an apple from his fridge, started to eat it, then, turned to head back to his sofa. As he turned around, he saw none other than the the Grass-type snake herself, sitting on his sofa, looking at him with a soft smile.

The stunned otter just stared at her for one minute before talking to her.

"O-Oh... It seems, t-that you a-actually ca-came..." Snivy smirked, and shrugged.

"Why wouldn't I, love? Staying with you is a lot better than staying at home doing nothing. It's boring there." Oshawott slightly blushed, but smiled widely at her.

"So...Wanna watch the movie with me?" Oshawott, with a hopeful, but shy, look on his eyes, and scratching the back his head.

The British snake gave him a little smile. "Sure."

* * *

"This... Is my room. Feel free to use in any way you want." Oshawott showed her, his bedroom, she analyzed every. Tiny. Bit of it.

She stared at an awe to his things. The otter had all sorts of things. To horror bloody movie posters, to Adventure and Sci-fi action figure characters. He had a black mask hanged up on his wall, Snivy assumed it was Darth Vader's, from that movie, Star Wars. He also had a red lightsaber made of plastic. He had a red mushroom and a little star plushies on the cabinet. On his desk, action figures from the New Super Mario Bros. game. And finally, under his desk, he had a lot of gaming consoles boxes, a NES, a SNES, a Nintendo DS and 3DS, Xbox One and PS4, Wii and Wii U, and a Nintendo Switch, with two games above the box. So, in less words, he's sort-of-a fucking nerd.

The television was plugged into the wall above his desk, it was big, obviously not too big, but it was, anyways.

The bedroom also had a dark blue color, with a grey ceiling.

"Are you ready for the movie?" Oshawott looked at her, with sheepish eyes.

"Of course, love. But, which is going to be, anyways?"

"Actually, I didn't plan this far. But, what genre of movie do you like?" Snivy was going to answer, but stopped herself. How would he react if he knew she liked Romantic movies? If they watched one together, it would build an awkward sensation between them.

"Uhhh..." Snivy was blushing, and furiously sweating.

"Oh, I remember! When you, I, Tepig, Eevee, Emolga, Cyndaquil and Chikorita were playing Truth or Dare, you had told us, that you liked Romantic movies, isn't it? Oshawott asked, blushing slightly. The snake, however, was burning up on the inside! She was sweating like she was in a furnace!

"Y-Yeah...B-B-But, we d-don't have t-to watch t-t-this type of m-movie, do w-w-we, l-l-l-love...? Snivy was stuttering a LOT. She couldn't even think straight.

"Yes, we do. If it's the type you like, it's gonna be the type we're going to watch." Oshawott went for his bed, and lay down on it. He patted the space next to him, asking for her come, and join him.

The nervous Grass-type snake, reluctantly lay down right next to the otter, who was surprisingly AND suspiciously calm about this. She shifted to a comfortable position, and relaxed. Or at least, tried to. She was too nervous to relax.

The Water-type searched for Romance movies, on a 'program' that Snivy wasn't familiar with, "Netflix", it was called. Then, he had chosen..."The Fault in our Stars", a pretty sad movie to watch. Or least, is what the other Pokémon say.

* * *

Oh god, it was sad. So sad, that she had to admit. Tears rolled down on her cheeks. Oshawott was crying as well. Actually, more than SHE was. After drying their tears, the snake hugged the otter.

"Thank you, it was a good movie, love. I really hope I can watch some more with you." Oshawott smiled warmly at her, and hugged tighter.

"Don't worry; you will." They pulled out, and Oshawott gave the British snake, a kiss on the forehead. She giggles.

"No, no, no. Not like this. It's like this, luv." She shook her head slightly. The otter was confused, and tilted his head to the side.

Until she leaned forward and gave him a peck on the lips. He was frozen in place. His eyes, wide open. He was so red, that, if you didn't know he was Water-type, you'd think he was Fire-type, for sure. The snake pulled back, and giggled to the otter's reaction, but was blushing as well.

He finally snapped out of his confusion and shock, and stared at her, in disbelief. Her smile dropped, and she gulped. 'What if... He didn't like it...?" Snivy slightly stuttered at the thought.

"O-Oshawott, a-are y-you okay? Didn't y-you like it-" She was interrupted, when the blue and white otter, pulled her by the waist, and gave her a kiss on the lips. It wasn't a dirty, wet kiss; it was an innocent and quick kiss. They didn't even use tongue.

Oshawott slowly pulled apart, then, stared at the English snake's scarlet eyes. It was most beautiful thing on her. It was her eyes. They were shiny, just like a ruby; that's one of the reasons, he loved her.

"So...I was going to ask...Did you like it, love?" Oshawott smiled brightly and nodded, and pressing his forehead on her's, softly.

"I...I don't know what to say..." Oshawott said, tears of joy forming on the corner of his eyes. The snake pressed her grassy finger on his lips.

"Shhh...You don't have to say anything, love... Let's just enjoy the moment." Snivy hugged his neck, and rested her head on his chest, and once again, receiving a jolt when making contact with his soft fur.

Oshawott wrapped his arms around her, letting his tears of joy roll down his cheeks, and silently begging for her, to never let go.

* * *

 _FLUUUUUUUUFF!_

 ** _Are ya sure this is fluff? It's seems to-_**

 _SOOOO CUTE!_

 ** _Doc, listen, sure. It's cute. But that mu-_**

 _IT DOESN'T MATTER! IT'S SOOO CUTE FOR ME!__

 ** _Ugh, please...Someone, call a SANE doctor for me. I'd appreciate it you do. By the way, if you didn't watch The Fault in our Stars, you should. It's pretty good. AND pretty sad, too._**

 _REVIEW FOR THIS CUTE CHAPTER! BUT NO FLAME TROOPERS!__

 ** _I ALREADY said! It's not that cute!_**

 _But...A man can dream, right?_


	5. YWTL Part 1

_Greetings, fellow users. This is Dr. Green speaking._

 _First of all, I am sincerely sorry for the delay. I have been recently finishing my chapter, but, when I begun to read it, it was bad. Like, very bad. The characters weren't like themselves, the plot was messed up, a lot of grammar mistakes, etc. So obviously, I threw away._

 _And the internet here, on Brazil, is being difficult to deal with. And my lack of time and ideas is not helping me either._

 _Alright. Now that I explained my situation, please, enjoy this chapter. (Or at least try to.) Also, the next chapter will have more cursing and violence, but nothing too extended. Don't worry, nobody's going to die yet._

 _This is the second chapter with a Major POV, and that means, this is the one of the POVs that WILL appear throughout the whole fanfic the most._

 _Also, I am sorry if this is not the best interpretation of a kid, because, I am not good with children, and I don't live with one on my house. So I have absolutely no idea how really is a child's behavior, so forgive me._

 _I do NOT own Pokémon or any of the characters._

* * *

Whoa.

I'd never think I would see them like this.

So... Close to each other.

I may be a Servine with a young mind, but, I'm not _stupid_. I've noticed something.

They're closer to each other, more than usual, actually. And I don't think they've noticed, but... They're now holding hands. But to be honest, I don't think they care 'bout it.

Auntie Snivy's changed a lot since the day I saw her with Oshawott during midnight. Back then, she was a, uh... 'tomboy', I think that's what other Pokémon call a girl who acts like a boy, or something.

She's now a lot more cheerful and happy than I've ever seen her, and she's been often a joking Pokémon.

Mister Oshawott... Well... I don't think he's changed, but he does seem to be happier these days.

Well...

* * *

I was standing on a wooden chair. I was trying to get Auntie Snivy's cookie box for a loooooong time, but I never had the chance. But now, it's just me and you, Mr. Cookie Box!

I stretched out my right arm to try, and get that cookie box in the cabinet. I tried to stretch out as far as I could, but I wasn't able to get it...

"There you are! I searched the whole bloody house for you, and what I find? You, trying to eat the cookie box, that Oshawott gave me for Valentine's day!" Oh crap. She found me. Welp, better luck to me next time!

"Uhhhhh... You'renotgonnacatchme!- Ah!" I tried to sprint out of the room as fast as possible, but Auntie Snivy was able to catch me quickly with her vines. Oh man...

"Where do you think you were going!? I want a bloody explanation!" Auntie Snivy's using that scary tone in her voice, she only uses it she's really angry. Yep, I'm screwed.

"P-Please! Auntie! I-I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"You didn't _what_?" She cut me off. Oh god. This is the end for me...

"I d-didn't know it was y-yo-"

"Wait. Are you telling me, that you _didn't_ know that the cookie box was mine? Is that it? 'Cause if that's it, you're _very_ mistaken, kid! You knew very clearly that it was mine, And yet, you tried to take it without permission! You think, I'm _stupid_ enough to not notice you stalking me and Oshawott these days? Listen, I had a bugger all things to do today, and I really don't want to deal with you now so, behave yourself and go to your room. Also, I was thinking about giving you some of my cookies, but after that 'stunt' of yours, I have to rethink that. And this should be a lesson for you. Goodnight and Goodbye, Servine. Never do this again." As she finished talking, she took the box, turned around and silently walked away, very angry.

Good Arceus.

I'm devastated. She had never yelled like this at me. T-That was h-horrible... I sadly looked at the floor, and started to sob quietly.

I don't wanna stay here anymore.

I lift my head up and glance around the kitchen. Then, I see an open window. This is my chance.

Goodbye, Auntie.

* * *

I jumped down from the window, then I embraced myself for the impact of the fall.

It turns out I couldn't handle the height.

I moaned, as my chest and back ached in intense pain from the fall. I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have done that. I should've behaved myself and then, go to my room.

I'm stupid.

I can't get up. I'm hurt from the fall, and I can't move properly. I'm screwed, I hear strange rustling noises close to me. Then, A black figure with a serpentine body appears, and they're coming towards me. Oh Arceus...

"Well, well, well... What do we have here? A poor, hurt Servine, who looks deliciously helpless, must I say...What should I do with you? Should I kill you right here? Or should I take you somewhere else? So I can make you suffer and hear you screaming in pain, as I torture you for days, and then I shall murder you." The serpentine figure says in a murderous, feminine tone, then I begun to tremble in fear. I feeling like my tears are going to burst out of my eyes.

"I want Auntie Snivy back! Please, let me go! I don't wanna die... Please... Please, don't hurt me..." The figure grinned crazily, before sending out vine-... _v-vines...?_ To wrap around me and lift me from the ground. When she lifted me, she tightened the grip, and smirked darkly.

"I am going to ask you a simple question, little girl...

 ** _...Live or die?"_**

* * *

Alright! This is the first part of "You're way too late." I hope you guys liked it!

Also, I want to apologise for not being active for _two bloody weeks_. But I as I said on the beginning of the chapter, I'm out of two things that are necessary to make a good chapter. Time and ideas. I'm sorry if it's rushed, I'm just giving proof that I'm not **_dead_**. But I _promise,_ the next will be way bigger. But then again, thank you so much for reading! I'd really appreciate if you review it too!

Also, I apologise again, for being late. I'll do my best to upload chapters as soon as I can, so don't worry, this is not cancelled. So yeah, I'll see you all on the next chapter! _Cheers, pals!_

 _No Flame Troopers!_


	6. YWTL Part 2

_Hello, everyone! I'm with now a bigger chapter! I'm sorry 'bout being offline for quite a long time, it's complicated. But it doesn't matter! Anyways, here's the chapter for you. Mr. Blue! Disclaimer, if you please._

 ** _Alright, Doc' right 'ere, doesn't own Pokémon. If he did, he'd be a rich asshole who wouldn't even care 'bout you._**

 _That's not true!_

* * *

"Look, I want your help, Emolga." Snivy said to the Electric-type, whose confused to say at least.

"Say what? _You_? Want _my_ help? Who the hell would want-" Snivy cuts her off with a heavy sigh.

"I will go straight to the point. I just want to borrow you a while to help me find Oshawott's _"little demon stepsister_ "." Emolga gave a little chuckle and grinned right after. "Isn't that a little harsh to say, Brits?" Snivy actually laughed at that, surprising Emolga a little. She is usually _very_ sensitive with things related to her accent or to the region from where she came. "Heh. I guess so."

They just stood there, awkwardly.

"So… What's your plan?" Snivy smirked. "Don't worry, lad. I've got the _perfect_ idea." Emolga sighs and mutters a curse word. "You have no idea what to do first, do you?" And Snivy shamefully shook her head.

The electric squirrel sighed at the snake, who just awkwardly coughed up a little before motioning for her to come follow. Emolga shook her head, and then, smiled at the snake. Emolga admired her, quite a lot, to be exact. She always wanted to be like Snivy, a great, heroic, and strong Pokémon. Nevertheless, she knew that she could never be like her. That grew a bit of jealousness inside her, but she could never actually _hate_ Snivy, she just could not bring herself to do it. She snapped out of her daydream when Snivy called Emolga's name a few times. Emolga looked up to see Snivy a bit far, calling for her.

"C'mon, Emolga! We don't have all day to do this, lad!"

"Ok, ok, calm down. I'll catch up with you." Emolga ran up a bit to catch up with Snivy, who punched her friend's arm playfully. "You're going slower than usual, you bloody wanker. Is there something on that mind of yours?" Emolga blushed from nervousness, stuttering a little. "N-nothing important, S-Snivy…! N-nothing at all…" Snivy gave her that "I know you're hiding something" look, but kept silent anyway. Then, she shrugged. "Alrighty then, if y'say so, won't push it outta you, mate. We gotta keep going." Emolga nodded. She looked at Snivy, and blushed slightly. Could that admiration be…? Something… Else?

 _It's nothing._

… _It IS nothing…?_

 _Nothing at all._

… _Or is it…?_

 _No, no, I don't think so._

… _But it could be, right…?_

 _No, it can't. Stop it._

… _But…-_

 _No! It's nothing, it's nothing! I AM NOT IN_ LOVE _WITH MY_ FRIEND! _STOP THINKING ABOUT IT, EMOLGA!_

… _Just stop… That's enough…_

Emolga battled against her thoughts intensely. She was sweating too, but luckily, Snivy did not notice, being too focused on the path. Also did not hear her friend's shaky breath.

She shook her thoughts away, and tried to focus on the path, but only to her failure, because Snivy was slightly swaying her hips. Her leafy tail smoothly moving, synchronized with her movement. Emolga stared at her in awe. That snake was just beautiful, she couldn't deny it. However, she was also her friend, and the squirrel didn't want to end their friendship just because she liked Snivy more than she should. This is fucked up. She wondered if she could to try to confess to the , in the other hand, she would be risking their friendship, and that is something she did NOT desire.

* * *

Once they reached the village, the pair of friends, Snivy and Emolga, went through it, holding a picture of Servine, wearing a cute pink ribbon on the head, while smiling a gentle smile. As they tried, nobody seemed to have seen her. But Bellweather, the Mareep, from the park, seemed suspicious. Went they asked about the younger Grass-type, she almost instantly started to stutter and sweat, she said she haven't seen her in a long time, sometimes stumbling in her own words. Emolga didn't buy it. Somehow, it managed to outsmart Snivy, as she just smiled and thanked the electric sheep, and they went to Oshawott's home. They arrived and the snake went to the front door, and knocked it gently, but up to no response. "Welp. You have to try again, buddy. It ain't going to magically open itself." Emolga said, half mockingly, half amused. The green snake glared at her before tried once again knocking – and adding the bell too - Still no response.

Both of them were slightly annoyed for the lack of response, but Emolga suggested trying to shout out for him, maybe he would finally hear them, and open the door.

"Aye, Oshawott! It's me, Snivy! Come on down 'ere, love!" She shout as loud as she could manage. Fortunately, for the girls, they heard a couple of locks being turned, and the otter opening the door with a sleepy expression.

"Wha? Snivy? What are doing here so early?" Oshawott yawned softly, and scratched his eyes, which Snivy found out to be very cute. Then, he continued.

"It's literally five in the morning." The Grass-type just shrugged. "Dunno. In my excitement of being with Emolga, I just didn't think of the time."

"Okay, just avoid doing that, Snive. It really bothers me." She nodded, agreeing. Nobody likes to be woken up _that_ early. Nevertheless, she smiled, and remembered something. "Oh, almost forgot!" She exclaimed, went to the sleepy otter, and gave him a peck on the lips. "Good morning." He blushed and smirked, then, motioned for them to come inside.

"So? Any luck finding her?" The girls sadly shook their heads. "Oh, dammit. We need to find her as soon as possible. She could be in a real dangerous situation right now…" Oshawott said, suddenly turning the atmosphere serious. Funny how everything turned serious, in just a couple of moments. Emolga's eye twitched a little, and she went to her thoughts.

 _Hi._

… _What do you want, Emolga…?_

 _I just want to talk._

… _About what?_

 _I… I just… I want to apologize._

… _For what?_

 _For being a bitch with you. For screaming at you earlier. You just thought I was in love with_ her _… But_ I'm not _. I'm not in_ love _with her. I just,_ admire _her. That's all. I shouldn't've yelled at you… I'm sorry…_

… _It's okay… I jumped to the wrong conclusion… And…_ I _am the one who should be apologizing…_

 _No, it shouldn't. I am the one who yelled at you; I'm the one apologizing._

… _Okay…_

 _Take care._

… _I… I will… Stay safe, Emolga…_

 _Don't worry, I won't get killed just yet._

… _..I really hope so….._

* * *

"Emolga?"

"Huh...?" She blinked. Then, saw the Grass-type gently waving her arm in front of the squirrel, in hope to get her attention. The said squirrel softly shook her head, and glanced at Snivy. The Grass-type gave the electric squirrel a questioning look before she spoke up.

"Are you ok?"

The question made her head work harder and harder as time passed. Was she really ok? She couldn't put her problems in front of the others'. But just _one_ question made her go almost insane. More than she already is.

"Y-yeah… I'm alright."

 _ **Nice try.**_

"Are you sure? You don't look very well. Do you want to sit?" Emolga held the sides from her head and slowly shook her head. "Oh… Ok… Then… Do you want a glass of water?" She nodded. The Grass-type immediately went to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water for the, apparently disturbed squirrel.

 _W-who…? Who said t-that?!_

 _ **Oh… It's was me. Sorry for the inconvenience. But, I just couldn't ignore the fact that you let THAT happen earlier.**_

 _W-what do you mean…?_

 _ **You KNOW what I mean.**_

 _No. I don't._

 _ **Well, then, let me enlighten you.**_

…

 _ **Remember Bellweather?**_

 _What about her?_

 _ **Stop playing dumb. You know she's hiding something, to stop you from finding the kid.**_

 _Her name is_ Servine _._

 _ **I don't**_ **care** _ **what her name is. I only care about destroying Bellweather.**_

 _Why? Because she lied to us?_

 _ **Yes.**_

 _Seems like a childish reason._

 _ **No. It doesn't. She's trying to stop us from achieving our goal. And must be eliminated. Anyone who tries to stop us will meet their own demise, to be erased from existence.**_

 _Wait – you're actually suggesting that we kill her?!_

 _ **Maybe.**_

 _You're completely nuts!_

 _ **No, buddy.**_ **You're** _ **completely nuts.**_ **YOU** _ **are the one who is speaking to the voice in your head, after all. Heheheh.**_

"Emolga?"

The squirrel blinked. She glanced at the speaker, Snivy, which were holding a glass of water.

"I got your water, Emol." Said Snivy, while handing over the glass to the said squirrel. Who was currently on her own thoughts.

 _Shit. I gotta stop doing that._

"S-sorry. Got l-lost o-on my t-thoughts for a sec…" Said Emolga, while faking a smile. Snivy nodded.

"Ok, then. Here's your water." Snivy handed the glass to the electric squirrel; she gulped it down almost too fast, and coughed a little.

"Thank you."

* * *

After discussing for a while about trying to find other ways to find Servine, Oshawott told the two females to go to Tepig's house, to ask him for his help. On the way, they fought with some assholes who tried to steal from them, and got their ass kicked from those two Pokémons. They wandered through town, looking for the Tepig's house, or lab, whatever it is.

They have finally arrived. The disturbed squirrel glanced at Tepig's house, analyzing it. It has two floors, the outside windows were had a metal plate over it, the ceiling was straight, not triangular; the front door was big and metallic, and had no doorknob.

 _Huh. It looks like a Laboratory to me. Well hell._

They shouted for him, he turned on a camera, saw those two, and opened the door for them. They entered the room and saw all those weird machines making many strange noises, with Snivy thought it was cool, and Emolga, terrifying. When they finally saw him, _now_ he looked like a _real_ scientist. He wore a lab coat and white goggles, his paws, were with black gloves.

There were many strange liquids with awkward colors. They went from bright yellow and pink, all the way to galaxy blue and pitch black.

He glared at them and firmly told them _NOT_ to touch anything. Snivy rolled her eyes at the rude scientist pig, and Emolga quickly nodded. He narrowed his eyes, and went back to his work, ignoring them while Snivy glanced around, looking for cool machines, and the disturbed squirrel stared at the rude pig.

She thought he looked _really_ cute in that coat, and his little paws on the gloves were just making her have a _cuteness heart attack_. He noticed her staring and stared back, wondering _why the hell_ was the squirrel staring at him. She, then, finally noticed him looking back at her, and took her eyes off him, now trying to avoid eye contact.

"Do you _need_ anything?"

The squirrel was taken aback from the question, but quickly recovered from the shock of him actually _talking_ to her, and shook her head. "So… Why are you still here? Go fetch after Snivy or something. As you can see, I'm a little busy here." Tepig said, as sarcastically as he managed to. She blushed a bright pink color, which were _clearly_ visible on the white fur of her face, quickly nodded, removed herself from the room and went after Snivy.

* * *

"S-snivy! Where are you?" Emolga shouted, looking for Snivy, since she is probably messing with _his_ machines. However, the squirrel did not notice the slightly taller two-legged snake standing right beside her.

"Right 'ere, why?" This caused the squirrel to jump in surprise, squealing loudly, and making the snake's ears hurt.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry…"

"Nah, it's alright. Why were you lookin' for me, anyways?" Emolga looked at the snake, and sighed. "It's Tepig, he told me to look for you." Snivy narrowed her eyes at the oblivious squirrel. "He said that just to get you outta his room, lad." Snivy grinned. "I know you like him." Emolga's eyes widened so much it could pop out of her head at any moment. "Wha- How'd you-"

"It's not that it _is_ obvious, but I kinda notice how ya look at 'im, ya know." She grinned, and continued. "How you behave next to him; almost never saying a word and doing everything he says – just like a trained puppy!" Emolga gave the snake an annoyed frown, but kept silent as she carried on her speech. "If you two had a relationship, you'd probably be the submissive one, Emol." Emolga blushed even further, her thoughts went all the way up to something… very sexual… Like, being dominated by the rude, but strong pig, having a spiked leash on her neck, and him pulling it's string against her throat, and-

 _ **You fucking kinky**_ **freak** _ **. You're supposed to be**_ **helping them** _ **, not having**_ **dirty wet daydreams** _ **about that asshole.**_

 _I-It's not like t-t-that…!_

 _ **Freak.**_

"Haha. I'm just kidding," Snivy smiled brightly. "C'mon, let's go back. I know we didn't even ask him, but he probably wouldn't want to help us anyway. Let's go, lad." The disturbed squirrel sighed and followed the grass snake's lead.

 _ **Always the trained puppy, aren'tcha?**_

 _Fuck you._

 _ **Heheh.**_

 _ **Kinky Squirrel Freak.**_

* * *

 _I once again apologize for taking too long on this. I'm sorry!_

 _But, I also hope you enjoyed! The next will... Well, be out in a while, so, yeah._

 _Anyway, hope you liked it! Review if you want to, and remember, NO Flame Troopers!_

 _Cheers, pals!_


	7. YWTL Part 3

**_I am not dead. As I promised, I'm back. I'm so sorry for long, long, LONG time that I took. I'm really sorry. But, hey. I told you this wasn't dead. So, yeah, sorry._**

 ** _So, uh... This chapter, is... Dark. I mean, t_ _here's is strong language, implied violence, dark feelings etc. So I strongly suggest for you to think before reading this. Well, it's up to you if you want to read or not._**

 ** _I do NOT own pokémon. Not even by far._**

* * *

As they made their way back, Snivy glanced down at the electric squirrel in concern.

Something seems off about her, she's… not usually like this. She's not that quiet. She's acting weird since they began making their way back. The grass snake considered talking to her about her behavior, but not now. Even though she thought it was weird being completely silent while standing right next to her best friend, she had to admit that it was quite calm and peaceful to be walking back to their home quietly. Yeah, they live together.

Snivy never mentioned this to anyone, mostly because nobody actually _asked_ Emolga where she lived. They made their way back through a shortcut in the woods; it wasn't like the other ones they got. This one was quite uneventful. Eventually they got back home, Emolga went straight to the couch, burying her face onto it, while her reptile friend went to her phone, and called her not-yet-official-boyfriend.

" _Hello?"_ Said Oshawott in the other end. The grass snake sighed. "Tepig didn't help us." Oshawott fell silent for a couple of seconds before asking, _"Why?"_ "Well-" Oshawott cut her off. _"Stop. No need to tell me, that fat fuck wouldn't try to help us anyway. What a waste of time." "_ Don't think that way, Lawrence..." Snivy said as serious as she could manage; she could sense his frustration. The otter once again went silent. " _Don't ever call me Lawrence."_ "But-" She was interrupted by a heavy sigh. " _Please, don't call me Lawrence."_ She glared blankly at the wall. "What's wrong…?" " _Everything. I miss her. I-I miss h-her, I m-miss her s-so much it a-almost hurts… I miss her, I miss her, I miss her I miss her I miss her… P-Please Arceus, don't t-take h-her away f-f-from me… Please… P-Please… "_ Snivy said nothing. She just kept hearing his speech _._ She didn't dare to interrupt him. " _Even though I-I-I w-was acting l-like I didn't c-care for her, I, I… I… I DID care. I cared; always saw her as a little sister to me. M-my l-l-little baby s-sister… That I always would protect… A-a-always would…"_ She could tell he was in verge of tears. She heard his saddened speech with his broken voice, she knew he was broken inside.

In addition, it was all her fault. She did this to him. She did this to his sister. And she's _fucking_ sorry. She shouted in his sister's face. She made her run away. It was her fault. Her goddamned fault. His sister was missing because of her. She fucked up real bad.

"H-Hey, love, don't worry. We- We'll find 'er, ok? No need to worry." Snivy as confident as she could, then she heard his voice again. "… _Promise?..."_ His voice was so small and soft that she would run to his home, embrace him as tightly as she could manage and tell him that everything would be okay, that they would find his sister, and they would finally be a family together. "I promise. I promise with all my heart, love." Snivy said, as she felt like _she_ was starting to tear up. She wiped her slightly red puffy eyes. " _I love you, Sam. I love you so much…"_ She felt a tear rolling down her soft cheek. "I-I love y-you t-t-too, don't y-you ever forget it, L-Lawrence. I'll always love you." Before she realized, she was softly whimpering. Her former green face was almost completely red; her ruby eyes were red and puffy. She felt completely cold without his touch, his embraces, and, his love.

But this was definitely not the time for this. They had to concentrate. They had to find Servine, she's certainly in danger, and they had to find her before something horrible happens. _"Take care, sweetheart."_ Snivy smiled. She had never received a pet name before, especially by him. It was quite adorable, but it wasn't the focus right now. "Y-you too, Oshawott. Bye. Love you." She hung up; she stared blankly at the ground, then shook her head and glanced at Emolga. She seemed troubled by something, but clearly wasn't paying attention to her conversation. She sighed and sat down on the couch next to squirrel. She didn't say anything, just held her troubled squirrel by the shoulder with one hand, laid her down on her chest and kissed her head, embracing her softly. The squirrel raised her head to look at Snivy, and gave her a small, cute smile before laying her head again on the snake's chest. In addition, they both went into deep sleep, while embracing each other tightly.

* * *

Oshawott stared at himself on the mirror, he could see some cuts and bruises on his face, but his white fur covered them, making them almost unnoticeable. He also noticed some slightly grayish fur on the part around his mouth, chin and onto the sides of his cheek, it felt almost like he had human beard, but it obviously wasn't. It just _felt_ like he had. He sighed, going back to his room and laying down on his bed. Staring down at the ceiling. Just staring. Then closed his eyes.

" _Uncle Oshawott!"_

His eyes shot back open, he quickly raised himself up, but saw nothing. Nothing but his messy old apartment. He glanced around, and noticed that he haven't cleaned up his apartment in a long time. He sighed once again, figuring that he wasn't going to get any sleep now, his mind seemed too worked up for it. He got up, went to his kitchen, had some berries for a messed up breakfast, he didn't want to make anything to eat, so he just ate them. He finished, went to his bedroom and dressed up, which was just his dark green duffel bag wrapped around his shoulder and chest, a white beanie, a white-striped green scarf and a pair of gloves, since it was pretty cold this time of the year. He might be cold-blooded, but he wasn't _completely_ immune to cold temperature. He went out of the building, looked his surroundings, and spotted a couple sitting together in a bench, laughing and kissing.

He just wanted to see his girlfriend. Well, his yet-to-be girlfriend, since it wasn't official yet. Regardless, he begun making his way to her home. He took a small, yellow package with a red and green tie on top of it. He was going to ask her to, officially, be his girlfriend. Maybe it would ease his mind a bit.

After a bit of walking and cursing this _fucking_ cold, he saw her home. He went to the door and gently knocked on it, but nobody answered, so he decided to peek through the window, and saw her sleeping on the couch with Emolga laying on her chest, sitting on her lap. He almost got the wrong idea. Almost. However, he remembered that even though the squirrel is Bisexual, she got over her crush on Snivy. They were now just good friends. _Just_ friends. Then he saw Snivy stir a bit, he quickly moved away from the window, went back to the door and knocked once again. He heard a grunt, a bit of shifting and then the door opened revealing a very sleepy Snivy, which quickly lit up after realizing who was standing in front of her.

" _Lawrence!_ " She threw herself into his arms, letting her warmth spread to him. He hugged her tightly, before pushing her back to have a look at her. "Hey, Sam. How are you?" She grinned widely at him. "I'm feeling even better, now that you're here, love." He gave her a sly smirk before leaning forward to kiss her lips, but before he could reach her, they heard a loud, fake cough. Emolga, awoken from her sleep, had an unamused expression. Then, a grin. "Heh. Don't mind me; I'm just here to watch." Snivy gave her an amused smile with her lips. "You're not watching anything, laddie." Emolga shrugged, slowly making her way to the kitchen. "Then, go nuts." Snivy rolled her eyes at the squirrel who silently sat on a chair in front of the kitchen's marble countertop. The otter quietly took the snake by the hand and let her upstairs.

Emolga watched with a sad smirk as the unovian pair of starters made their way to the bedroom. Then sighed, turned, and walked to the fridge, opening it and taking a berry juice from inside it.

She saw some bottles of beer, and glared at them; she had a bad experience because of them. She remembered when she had never tasted alcohol before, and she, Snivy, Oshawott and Eevee went to a bar to celebrate Eevee's birthday and almost everyone, _except Oshawott_ , got drunk.

After they finished, they were walking back to Snivy's house.

However, in their way back, they were confronted by two fire Pokémon who were a bunch of perverts; trying to get advantage against the drunk girls. Luckily, the boys noticed this and tried to protect the girls and the two assholes who harassing the group violently attacked them. Oshawott wasn't drunk, so managed to win against them, but Emolga had been an easy target, for her being one who was the drunkest of the group. She got so much direct hits from flame attacks, she wondered why she wasn't _burnt alive_ , since she got almost engulfed by their flames several times. But one in particular, did a _lot_ of damage on her, burning most of the fur on the left side of her face, and partially burning her skin.

That's how she got the burn scar on her face.

Since that day, she would drink as little as she could to avoid being drunk again. She _hated_ her appearance; she had now to live looking at her half-burnt face in the mirror every _fucking_ day.

" **He'll never love you."** She silently nods, she is now used to this voice constantly harassing her. _"That's alright with me. As long as he doesn't hate me, I'm fine with it."_ **"You're just a worthless** , **emotionally and physically weak Emolga, that's why your trainer left you alone; she was disgusted by just looking at you. She never liked you; she only did those good things because she pitied you. She would rather die again than to see your nasty,** _ **disgusting**_ **face. "** Her eyes widened, as she felt something snap from inside her. She felt her blood boiling with anger. She knew those were lies, but all she wanted to do was to break something, _everything._

" _Listen here! I went with her because she gave me everything I needed; shelter, food and a_ fucking family! _I love her! I'll always love her! ALWAYS! So go_ fuck yourself, you fucking scumbag, piece of shit! _Leave me alone!_ _What do you want from me? HUH? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! YOU WANTED TO SEE ME SUFFERING? WELL, NICE JOB, BUDDY! NICE_ FUCKING _JOB! YOU GOT WHAT YOU_ WANTED! _"_ Emolga was whimpering and sobbing. Tears, tears, and more tears streaming down her face, the crushing atmosphere was filling her with _emptiness_.

Like a _void_ , only darkness surrounded her, engulfing her in total sorrowfulness. The electric squirrel felt extremely miserable, and lonely. She felt choked. Like she was unable to breathe. She missed her dear trainer so much; it hurt her so much having to sleeping on a bed without the warmth of her trainer's arms around her; waking up without her trainer by her side, saying good morning to her. Feeding her Pechas, her favorite berries, patting her head whenever she was around, comforting her after every lost battle, and congratulating her after each battle won.

Now she had _nothing._

She snapped out of her thoughts, and noticed that she was in front of the bathroom mirror and saw the sobbing mess that she was. She laid a paw on the burnt side of her face. She sobbed even more. She turned her paw into a fist and raised it to punch the mirror, but then gave up, her hand would probably be bloody from the shards of glass and give her away to Snivy. So she lowered it, and set it onto the sink, then raised it again to roughly wipe her eyes, took a towel and rubbed her face in it.

The sensation of having no one to talk to was unbearable to the squirrel. She felt overwhelmed with a mixture of emotions she could not handle herself.

 _Guilt, depression, loneliness, sorrow, dejection, regret,_ grief _._

She felt them all at the same time. And she could not handle them. She could not handle them, at all.

She shook her head, and yet, caught a glimpse of the burnt side of face in the mirror once again. She spat at her reflection, and then went out of the bathroom. She was desperate for comfort. She needed someone, anyone.

The squirrel then went to the living room, glancing around for some paper, and finally spotting some paper on top of the nightstand right next to the TV. Wait, what? What was a nightstand doing next to the TV?

She once again shook her head, walked towards the table, and sat down to write a message to her snake friend.

 _Hey, Samantha._

 _I've been thinking lately. And, I… I think I'll be leaving._

 _I've been having my own problems with my mental state, and pretty sure that_ you _know that too. It's been hard for you after Servine's disappearance, I know. Don't think I'm taking the coward's way out. Because I am not. I'll help you while I still can handle my emotions._

 _You are_ not _the only one who's having problems._

 _I'll stay away for a while. Make sure you have a good life. After we find her, I'm not sure I'll be seeing you again._

 _If Tepig doesn't love me back, maybe someone will, someone_ has _to love me for who I am, and not how I look. It's probably for the best. Or the worst. I'll keep looking for Servine. She's a good kid._

 _But, I can't let my feelings get in the way. In YOUR way. We've been friends for a long time. So I'll leave until I can_ "sort things out". _Wish me luck_.

 _Do not go after me._

 _With love,_

 _\- Eveline -_

As the squirrel finished her message she left it on the countertop where she was before Snivy went upstairs her with Oshawott. She started to make her way to door, but then, she got a glimpse of a whiskey bottle, on the kitchen top left counter. "Fuck it. I'm going to die on the way there before I reach his house anyway." She glared at it for a solid five seconds before taking it, opening it and gulping it down like if it world was about to end.

She finished, wiping her mouth with the back of her paw. She wobbly made her way to the front door, then, gripping the doorknob tightly; she turned it, and almost immediately fell down on the snowy ground.

It wasn't cold. It was _goddamn freezing_ , and she had no protection against the harsh cold of the winter.

She fell face first in the snow, and it almost froze her face,if it has not done it yet.

She raised herself from the snowy ground, turned and closed the door behind her. Then, she turned again, now towards the little village - _actually, it rather looked like a little_ town _, not a village_. She thought. – She shakily breathed out, and walked toward the village. Hoping she wouldn't die from hypothermia.

"Dumbest idea I've ever had…"

* * *

Back at the house, the pair of starters were on the bedroom together, sitting on the bed, holding each other. Snivy was snuggling close to Oshawott, placing her head on the side of his shoulder and her long, green tail around him, pulling him to closer to her. Then raising her head to kiss him softly on the cheek.

He stared at her, locking his galaxy blue eyes with her crimson red ones. He cupped her face in his paws, pulling her closer to him, and kissed her on the lips.

Both were moving their lips against one another in a sweet rhythm, making her face and body feel entirely hot. She whimpered, yes, _whimpered_ in his mouth, bringing her arms to his shoulders, hands around his neck, pulling him even _closer_ to her to try to deepen the kiss.

He removed his hands from her warm cheeks, held on her sides, and placed her softly on the middle of the bed, without breaking contact with her mouth.

Now on top of her, the aquatic otter brought one paw to her waist, and the other to her neck. She took her hands from his neck to place one onto his cheek and the other on his shoulder.

They finally pulled apart from lack of oxygen in their lungs, their tongues connected by a silver string of saliva, both panting softly from the make out. The snake smiled at her partner, who gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you." She grinned smugly at the otter.

"I know." He rolled his eyes before smiling warmly to her. "Do you want to do something today? Like, go to Poképark, or maybe go to the attraction park on Nimbasa with me?" Noticed her smile widening considerably, and took that as a confirmation on her reply. He knows that she always dreamed of traveling to Nimbasa.

"I'd love to go with ya. Can we go now?" She asked the otter, shocking him slightly at the last part of her sentence. "Wait. _Now?"_ She nodded quickly, beaming at him with a childish grin plastered on her face. "But is that ok with you, love?" "Yeah, I just didn't expect that you'd want to go _now._ But if that's what you want, then that's ok to me."

The snake could not be happier. She's finally going to Nimbasa!

She had never gone to Nimbasa, mostly because she's always short on money, or because she's was busy.

Or just 'cause she was _lazy._

 _But_ , now she's going with her… uh… _her-soon-to-be-but-not-quite-yet-boyfriend_? Yeah, I guess that it.

The otter raised himself off Snivy, and offered his hand to her, which she excitedly took it.

"Let's go."

* * *

" _W-what…? W…Where…W-where am I?"_

" _You are… Well… Where all magic happens… A place full of… JOY…_

 _However, what you will now see might not be a place where you desire to be._

 _If that is the case, then I will_ make _you like it here. It is wonderful."_

" _W-w-what…!? W-what is… Oh... A-a-are those…? I-It's a body! T-those are dead b-bodies! Oh no…I-I don't want to be here! This is horrible! THIS IS DISGUSTING! LET ME OUT! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE! HELP! UNCLE OSHAWOTT! OSHAWOTT! SNIVY!_ SOMEONE _! YOU'RE INSANE! LET ME OUT!"_

" _Why wouldn't you want to be here?_

 _You think it's not_ good enough _, isn't it?_

 _Hmpf. Tipical spoiled brat..."_

" _W-what…? Wh… AHHHHHHHH! AHHH! PLEASE! STOOOOOP! M-MY ARM! MY ARM! STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP! STOP IT!_

 _ **Say it, you WORTHLESS, DISGUSTING little brat.**_

" _Please. PLEASE. STOP. PLEASE! PLEASE STOP! I BEG YOU! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!_ I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M **FUCKING** SORRY _!_

" _Good. Good girl._

 _Now, stay here. Don't go anywhere._

 _I am going to bring our toys."_

" _Even if I wanted to, I can't go anywhere. You ti-"_

 _SLAP!_

 _ **Shut your mouth.**_

"… _F-fuck… You… You F-fucking… Psychopath bitch!"_

" _Such strong words for a little Pokémon like you… don't you think?_

 _How about I teach you some manners?"_

 _Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip!_

" _So, were those Vine Whips good enough to you? You little disgusting girl."_

"…"

" _WASN'T IT?"_

 _Whip!_

" _Answer me."_

"…"

 _Whip!_

" _ANSWER. ME."_

"…"

 _WHIP! WHIP! WHIP!_

" _ANSWER ME!"_

"…"

 _WHIP! WHIP! WHIP!_

"… _I hope you burn in the Distortion World…"_

 _ **After I am done with you, I am going to remind myself of burning you alive, you rotten child.**_

* * *

"I _really_ hope she's ok." Spoke the now worried Snivy. She read the message that Emolga left, and was not _happy_ about her decision, but it wasn't her choice, so respected it, at least.

"Hey, don't worry. She's probably ok, even though I highly doubt it. She's a real troublemaker." Snivy glares at Oshawott, making him realize that he said something stupid. Very smooth, dumbass.

"I mean, haven't you looked at her? She's a fucking time bomb. She could snap at any moment. She's unstable, and you know that, Samantha. " Snivy took a stand, walked towards the otter, and slapped him across the cheek as hard as she could.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about her like that! She is having a hard time, she's a living being just like you! She has thoughts and emotions like you fucking do! Youare being _such_ an bloody _asshole_ right now, do you even realize that?!" She shouts angrily at the otter. Who looks shocked and then enraged.

"Well, _Samantha._ I've just said what I think about this! I am aware that she's a living being. I am also aware that she's a _dangerous_ living being! You're the only one who didn't accept that! You are so blinded by this fucking _colorful friendship_ of yours that you can't even see a _SINGLE FUCKING PROBLEM even if it **stood**_ _ **right in front you**_ _!"_ Her eyes watered up, not believing what her beloved otter just said to her face. It twisted from horror to _disgust_.

She raised her hand to hit him once again. He saw her raised hand and glared fiercely at her, as if he was daring her to do it. Instead, she lowered her hand and coldly replied _._

" _Stay the away from me, forever."_

* * *

 _ **Weren't expecting that? Me neither.**_

 ** _Reviews make me smile. Except flame troopers. They're gross._**

 ** _Well, I really hope you guys enjoyed that, and please, if you think there's something wrong, that I should fix it, or that I wrote it poorly, or something like that. Don't hesitate to review, or even send me PM._**

 ** _Either will be gladly accepted._**

 ** _Cheers, pals. Have a good night._**


End file.
